


The Boyfriend Conversation

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy invites her new boyfriend over for dinner.





	The Boyfriend Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> set at the end of season 2. Nancy invites her new boyfriend over for dinner. Lots of fluff and heart eyes. Also incorporates fic prompt #1: "Can you please stop coming in through the windows? You keep scaring the hell out of me." I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

_ See you about 6. It'll be great, I promise. _

He's a nervous wreck.

Jonathan stands in front of the bathroom mirror, holding up two sweaters. Nancy invited him over for dinner tonight. He's been to their house a lot of times, sure, but this evening is different.

Two-and-a-half weeks ago, they returned from Murray's, found Will and Joyce, and exorcised a monster out of his brother. And once everything started to calm down, they talked about that night in the bunker. Jonathan knew how he wanted to move forward; he was  _ with  _ Nancy, and he adores her. It's a new feeling for him, being in love, having someone outside of his family who cares so much about him.  _ His girlfriend _ , he tells himself, about 20 times a day.

_ I want this too,  _ Nancy told him. He's still pinching himself, wondering how he got so lucky. They've been inseparable since.

Now it's almost 5:30, and Jonathan really needs to get going. He pulls on his yellow sweater, combs his hair again, and grabs his jacket and keys. 

###

"So, mom...i was thinking this weekend I would invite Jonathan over for dinner."

_ Jonathan! What a pleasant surprise! _ , Karen had told him a few weeks ago. He'd come over to study with Nancy for a test. Karen has always liked Jonathan. He's polite, thoughtful, and kind. She knows how much Jonathan loves his family, and how much they've been through.  _ Is that where Nancy has been? _

"Sure, honey, it would be great if he could come to dinner. By the way, how was that test? The one you were studying for?" 

Nancy knows she's busted.

"It was fine. We both did well. He actually asked me out right after that. But we've just sort of been laying low because of everything else that's happened."

Nancy knows that isn't entirely true. But she'd rather not have to explain Murray Bauman and their trip to Illinois to her mom. Not yet, at least. And she definitely doesn't want to tell Karen about the night in Murray's spare room.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Let him know to come over for dinner on Sunday. Oh, and Nancy," Karen starts, looking at her daughter suspiciously, "you don't have to have an excuse to invite him over."

Nancy blushes. Karen just  _ knows. _

###

Sunday dinner was, as it usually is at the Wheeler house, a major event. Karen wanted to know all about their new relationship. Mike smirked the entire time, remembering what Nancy said when he asked her if she liked Jonathan. Jonathan blushed when Karen told him he's welcome at the house  _ any time;  _ he wondered if Karen knew how many times he's snuck in Nancy's window. 

After dinner, they're in her room, finally getting some alone time. It's what they've hoped for since everything calmed down. "Since you're my boyfriend now, and since my mother is so fond of you, can you please stop coming in through the windows? You keep scaring the hell out of me," Nancy tells him. Jonathan is always a bit clumsy when he climbs through the window.

He laughs, pulling Nancy close and kissing her. " _ Your boyfriend _ will be quiet leaving the house in the morning." Nancy notices how his face lights up when he says it. They seem like such silly words, boyfriend and girlfriend, so cliche - they're everything to each other.

She gives him the look that makes Jonathan feel warm all over, then checks to make sure she locked her bedroom door. 

They're moving forward, together.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
